Don't Fight Me!
by Ezekiel-san
Summary: REWRITTEN What happens when Hitsugaya doesn't give Ichigo what he wants?


Don't Fight Me!

* * *

What's happens when Hitsugaya won't give Ichigo what he wants?

* * *

Me- Hey guys, I've got writer's block and haven't wrote smut in a while so I finally got my lazy ass up and caught a plot bunny (been a while) and decided to make a pointless smut for Hitsu-chan and Ichi-kun! Even though it does (sort of) have a plot.

Ichigo- Alright!

Hitsugaya- Noo-I m mean no. I am a captain damn it!

Ichigo- Chill, shorty. You may blow off a few inches if you get too angry.

Me- Lol, funny Ichi-kun! Anyways, again this is a PWP and if you didn't know what that meant why are you on this website?

Ichigo-xx how the hell do you always forget? Disclaimer- She doesn't own us.

Hitsugaya- Waring sexual relations between two males, I don't know who cause-

Ichigo- Shut up will ya?

Me-Damn it shut up! It took me two days to catch one damn plot bunny. Now jump into the damn story and make man babies! Enjoy.

* * *

"Talking"

**Screaming**

~Story Start~

Hitsugaya Toshiro was roughly pushed into his office by Ichigo Kurosaki or what he referred to him as 'Strawberry'. The small white haired male was pushed onto his usually neat desk as a frantic and hungry Ichigo desperately undressed him.

**"Damn all these damn robes!"**

"Impatient Kurosaki?"

"**Shut up ya tike!"**

**"I am known as Capain Hitsugaya Toshiro, damn it!"**

"Whatever", said Ichigo he finally removed the last article of defiant cloth and there sat a lovely little Toshiro naked and ready for the taking. Ichigo licked his lips as he pushed his little ice dragon back against the desk. Hitsugaya shivered at the look he was given as Ichigo laid him down on his desk; then he realized something and blushed turning his head to the side. "What's wrong kid?" Ichigo said after Hitsu just so suddenly turned his head. "I-It's Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro to you and there is n-nothing wrong! Just continue." Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and went to work. He first started at Toshiro's neck, nipping, sucking and biting random places causing Hitsugaya to mewl a little but he quickly swallowed it.

Ichigo slowly slid up to the white haired male's ear and nibbled on it before softly whispering into it. "Come on Hitsu-chan let it out. I want to hear every little noise you make. If I work for it I want to hear it." "W-What about Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked trying to conceal his worry and fear inside; only god knows what she'd do if she found out. Ichigo huffed and went over to Hitsugaya's door and locked it then walked back. "There happy now?" Ichigo said wanting to get back to their previous activities. "I would be happier if I wasn't the only one who's stark naked." Hitsugaya mumbled not liking the fact that only he was naked. "Fine shorty." Ichigo chuckled, causing Hitsugaya to growl and close his legs. Ichigo pondered for a bit then smirked "So you want to be that way?" Hitsugaya only tightened his legs in response. Ichigo only chuckled and thought "You have no idea what you just did."

Ichigo quickly undressed and stepped closer to Toshiro and grabbed his knees. "Now are you going open up for me or do I have to force the gates open?" Hitsugaya just impossibly tightened his legs more. Ichigo just sighed and reached over the desk into one of the drawers and grabbed a pocket-sized bottle of lube. He popped the cap and smeared a little on three of his fingers. Then he roughly pushed Toshiro against the desk causing him to open his legs. Ichigo took this as an opportunity and shoved his index finger into Hitsugaya's tight hole. Hitsu gave a high pitched yelp and jerked. "Now are you going to keep denying me?" Ichigo said as he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of Toshiro.

Hitsugaya mewled as he tried to tighten his legs again but Ichigo wasn't having that. So he grabbed one of Hitsugaya's thighs and pushed it apart from the other. Hitsugaya just wrapped his hands around the edge of both sides of the table turning his knuckles white as Ichigo put in another finger. Ichigo lowered himself to his knees and began to distract Hitsugaya from the pain in his ass with the next best thing; a rimming! Ichigo teasingly flicked his tongue against Hitsugaya's puckered entrance causing him to shiver. Ichigo then began stretching his two fingers in a scissor-like motion and putting his tongue in along with them.

Hitsugaya was in pure bliss as he tangeled his small hands into Ichigo's orange hair trying to push that devilish thing deeper. That's when Ichigo added a third and final finger which automatically hit his prostate gland sending his head and eyes back and his back arching up. Hitsugaya moaned loudly as Ichigo thrusted his fingers and tongue in and out. After a few minutes of Ichigo stretching Toshiri and Hitsugaya moaning like a wanton bitch in heat, Ichigo finally stopped. Hitsugaya whimpered (A/N: It became involuntary hehe) at the feeling of being empty but began to bubble up with excitement at seeing Ichigo spread lube over his engorged(A/N: Weird word) length.

Ichigo positioned his tip at Hitsugaya's entrance and smirked. "This is for denying me earlier." Ichigo said then slammed into Hitsugaya causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. Ichigo didn't even give him time to adjust when he began to thrust roughly in and out of the lithe boy under him. Hitsugaya clutched the desk tightly as he screamed loving the feeling of being fucked so hard. Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya's legs and put them over his shoulder and placed hands on Hitsugaya's hips and began to pound the littler boy harder into the desk.

Hitsugaya's voice began to go hoarse with all his screaming as his arms gave out leaving him laying on the desk screaming, keening, moaning and drooling. Ichigo wrapped his hand around Hitsugaya's erection and held it firmly. "S-Say my name and I'll let you come. Nice and l-loud babe." Ichigo whispered as he mercilessly pounded into the white haired boy. "I-Ichi-go!" Hitsugaya sort of screamed. Ichigo released his erection and that was it for our poor little captain. Hitsugaya came with a tremendously loud bellow of Ichigo's name and Ichigo came with a loud but short shout of Hitsugaya's.

As they lay there with Ichigo laying on Hitsugaya's small chest and him playing with Ichigo's unruly but soft hair the door burst off the hinges. In came Matsumoto, Rukia and Chad. Matsumoto was the first to speak. "Captain are you-!" Chad just walked out and Rukia snickered and said "Finally someone's tapin' that."

"You were too loud tyke."

**"Shut up you stupid strawberry and it's Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro to you!"**

Poor Taicho!

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Well I hope you enjoyed this little smut. Sorry if you think I'm slackimg but I haven't WRITTEN SMUT IN FOREVER!

Hitsugaya- What the hell? Why I am I the bottom and more or less, FUCKING Ichigo Kuro-fukcing-saki?!

Yukoi- You're not fucking him, you're getting fucked by him. There's a difference. His name is just Kurosaki no fucking between.

Ichigo- YuYu's right, tyke!

Me-Well I really needed to get this out because I was starting to feel guilty for not writing any smut in forever! Also you guys I'm taking ideas for my two Chapter stories "Can You Help Me?" and "To Find You." I won't take any ideas for chp 10 of TO FIND YOU but I wil take ideas for chp 11 and Chapters for Can You help Me. The only reason I'm doing this is because I am truly and utterly stuck plus I know my readers have ideas of how they would want the story to go but I can't guarantee I will use everyone's thoughts. Well, until next time!

Owari!


End file.
